


What Am I Doing...

by LaterDays



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I think it's been screaming for the last four years, Not Canon Compliant, Republic City, and fix up the summary too, but with another book or two having come out since..., dear writer: EDIT THIS AGAIN, love: yourself (the writer), pretty sure that's obvious by now, tahnorra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterDays/pseuds/LaterDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A future-era fic jumping around eighty-five years as Tahno attempts to win Korra's heart. How long will it take him before she recognizes how he feels? What will it take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I Doing...

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Roppie, who enabled me into writing this in the first place. This is all your fault.

A long time had passed since Korra came to Republic City. Eighty-five years to be exact. And even at the grand age of ninety-two, the Avatar was still as full of life as ever. In all that time, she had made new friends, new enemies. Said goodbye to some of those friends, some forever. Defeated all her enemies. Traveled all over the world, saw some beautiful places, saw some ugly scenes. Broke some hearts and had her heart broken in return. But she always found love. Love from her friends, love from the people, love from her mentors, love from her family, love from her husband, love from her children and her grandchildren that followed.

But perhaps we should backtrack a little. Back to one autumn in particular, seventy-six years ago. Team Avatar was still in contact, still full of youth. A group of young twenty-somethings who had taken on the world and then some, but were all very good friends, despite a few bumps in the road. The leaves had just started hitting their peak colors in Republic City Park. A week before, Korra had come close to her death. A most powerful enemy with overwhelming forces, she forbade her friends to join the fight. He had led her out into the Si Wong Desert and led renegade earthbenders and sandbenders in revolt against her. She had defeated them, using up a lot of her energy and sustaining multiple injuries. With no water to heal herself or even drink, she had half-dragged herself across the endless sand dunes. She had no recollection of how she made it to a small oasis, collapsing before she could get any of the water there. Wasp-vultures had circled over her, and the one person who apparently didn't get the message that they weren't supposed to follow, found her and wondered if she was dead, until they saw her breathing. Minimal healing skills picked up after the Avatar restored his bending were finally put to use. When she finally awoke, she only saw a clear night sky, stars scattered all around a waxing gibbous moon. She fought the urge to close her eyes against a pounding headache.

"I was starting to wonder if you had died on me, _Uhvatar_ ," a familiar voice said from nearby.

"I'm not going to die that easily, Tahno," Korra said, sounding a little annoyed. "Your faith in my survival is _astounding_."

"No need to get mad, we're all grown-ups here," he paused a moment. "Well, one of us, at least."

With a growl, Korra rolled onto her side to glare at Tahno who was smirking. She drew her head back an inch and breathed fire in his direction, causing him to scramble away. Much to her satisfaction, the smirk had vanished just as quickly, even after he had recomposed himself.

"Take it easy! It was just a joke!"

Korra huffed and continued glaring at him, even as he slowly edged closer. He stopped a couple feet from her and drew some water out of the oasis. With a few smooth motions, it slid through the air and hovered a few inches from her face. She considered it with suspicion, wondering if he'd toss it in her face. But something deep down told her that wasn't the case. That something deep down was silenced fairly quickly.

"C'mon Uhvatar, I'm not your enemy. Truce?"

She looked up at him, still suspicious, then back to the water. Her throat _was_ dry, but taking water offered from Tahno? She stubbornly remained still, not touching the water. But when he kept it floating there, her guard steadily dropped. She craned her neck forward and slowly sipped some of the water down. It felt so refreshing on the way down. Maybe he did mean well? But if he wanted to pick on her, she could always kick his ass. ...Later. When she didn't feel like someone dropped all of Ba Sing Se on her.

"Fine. Truce."

Once she finished sucking down every last drop of the offered water, she forced herself into a sitting position. Tahno made no motion to stop or assist her. _Damn. Two respect points for not treating her like some weak creature._ She ignored the wave of dizziness that washed through her and pulled up some water from the oasis. Korra let some of it splash back and applied the rest to fix her headache.

"So, how'd you find me out here?" she finally asked. "I told everyone not to follow me. ...So why did you?"

Tahno didn't bat an eye under her narrowed gaze. "I must've missed the memo. I've been busy training under city healers. I heard the Uhvatar went off by herself into the largest desert in the world. Didn't know if you brought any water, so I was gonna give you this."

He pulled a strap over his head and tossed it into the sand between them. On the strap was a water skein, plump with water. She stared at it for a minute, leaving them in silence until she pulled up more water to finish healing one of the larger wounds Tahno hadn't been able to fix completely.

"Why--"

"A waterbender with no water in a desert is headed for deep--"

"Would you let me finish???"

"You didn't let me finish."

" _Tahno._ "

The warning tone in her voice felt like fire in his ears. He fell silent and gestured for her to go ahead with an extended arm and a half-bow from where he sat.

"Before I was so _rudely interrupted_ , I was going to ask why would you do something so... _nice_?"

"Because you gave me my life back," he said, looking away to the oasis' pool of water. "I may not have done any probending since then, but being a waterbender was my life. I hit some lows, Uhvatar. And after a few months, when I thought I'd live the rest of my days as a non-bender, you gave me back my bending. You gave me my life back and I owed it to you."

"Oh... well. Uh. Thanks, I guess."

Korra eased herself onto her back again as she continued healing herself. The water was cool and comforting in her hands. Over the next half hour, Korra found herself asking Tahno about his healing lessons. Anything to keep things from being completely silent as she continued healing herself. When she finished, she lazily waved an arm toward the pool, sending the remnants of her healing water back into it. Funny how she never noticed how much energy healing took up when she had so little of it. After one more question, she fell asleep halfway through his answer. Once he was sure she was asleep again, a small smirk reappeared.

"You're really something, Uhvatar Korra."

~*~

Skipping ahead one week, Korra had regained most of her strength and arrived safely back in Republic City with Tahno in tow. Loads of people swarmed into the streets, cheering and waving banners. Firebenders were shooting off celebratory fire blasts into the air. The path through the city soon became difficult to navigate. Word of the Avatar's return was spreading like wildfire and everyone wanted to see her and celebrate her victory. The closer she got to the docks near the probending arena, the more prepared the citizens of Republic City were. Two blocks away, they were showered by the ashes of fireworks. The bangs echoed over the already deafening cheering. And it was only after she launched herself into the air and dove right into the bay. Even underwater, as she swam off, she could _still_ hear the cheers and bangs. When she resurfaced by the dock on Air Temple Island, Naga was the first to greet her with a booming bark from where she sat at the end of the dock. It had ripped Korra's heart to pieces to leave her friend behind, but she knew the desert would be no place for her friend who turned lethargic in the city's summers. It was with great joy that Korra gathered enough water beneath her to propel herself up out of the water and land next to Naga. Not bothering to dry off, she wrapped her soaking wet arms around her friend's neck as her face was treated to the licking of a lifetime.

The sound of wood meeting wood caught her attention. She freed an arm off Naga to turn around and saw someone pull up in a little boat. No, she saw _Tahno_ pull up in a little boat.

"What are you doing here?"

"Easy there, Uhvatar, I told you already. I'm repaying you for saving my life."

"You already helped me at the oasis, your debt's repaid. You can go back home."

"I also have an appointment," he lied quickly.

"Oh yeah? With who?"

"I'm here to see her," he pointed to Pema, who was running down with Meelo and Rohan hot on her heels. "We have uh... a thing to discuss."

Korra raised an eyebrow, but didn't have time to press the issue. Soon she was ambushed by her second family. It started off with just Pema and the boys, but soon Jinora, Ikki, and Tenzin had come dashing over. Asami, Lin Beifong, Mako, and Bolin were quick to follow. Before she knew it, even the Air Acolytes and some members from the Order of the White Lotus had descended upon her. Each one clamoring to welcome her back. Eventually, even old Master Katara had found a parting in the crowd to greet her former student. In all the hubbub, Korra failed to notice that Tahno had managed to grab Pema and walk off with her for a quick chat and some advice.

~*~

Five years later, Bolin had talked Korra and Mako into reforming the Fire Ferrets-- this time as the Air Temple Fire Ferrets. Just one season for old-time's sake. With life actually calm for once, Mako took some time off for pre-season practices. For once they actually had a decent time-slot in the gym. Something about having a cop and the Avatar-- _especially_ the Avatar-- requesting the best time slots every day, made the gym reservations a whole lot easier. But how would they know if they were still up-to-snuff against all the current teams? Only time would tell.

After a rocky first round in their opening match, the new Fire Ferrets found their old groove in the second round. In the third, they scored a triple knockout. Their wins outweighed a few losses, but they still managed to have fun. It was like old times. Even more like old times came a surprise a few weeks later. After a fast win against the Gaoling Badgermoles, they were met by another recently-reformed team. As luck would have it, the new Whitefalls Wolfbats had picked the name back up for good reason.

"So I heard right. The Uhvatar and friends returned to probending too."

"Tahno, I swear to all my past lives," Korra said, puffing up indignantly. "If you're back to cheating, _I will take your bending away_!"

"Easy, Uhvatar," he said holding up the arm not holding his helmet in a peace gesture. "The new and improved Wolfbats don't need to pay off the refs. Why not sit back and watch for yourself?"

He gave her a cocky little wave and a wink that only made her temper flare as he breezed by her. After his teammates joined him, Korra launched herself at him, arms outstretched to grab at him. Bolin managed to grab her around the waist before she could make it more than two steps. Mako went over to help hold her back as she scrambled to get loose.

"I'M GONNA STRANGLE HIM!" she shouted as the Wolfbats were transported to the ring.

"If you do that, we'll be disqualified before we even make it to the championship matches!" Bolin said, digging his feet into the floor.

"I don't want to have to arrest you for doing something stupid!" Mako growled. "Would you calm down already? He's not worth it!"

By the time the moving walkway had retracted and both teams had taken their places, Korra had calmed down enough for the brothers to release her. She plunked down on the bench, scowling and grumbling. Mako and Bolin, however, were watching the match from the guard rails. When the match continued to the second round with no calls of foul play from her teammates, she shuffled up behind them to watch. To her surprise, they were actually playing fair. And they really were good. She didn't even notice when she shoved herself between the guys for a better view. When the final bell sounded, signalling a Wolfbats win, she realized how completely absorbed she had been by the match. Forcing a cough, she turned on her heel and walked off to take off her uniform. Nothing would get her to admit that she had been too quick to judge Tahno and the Wolfbats. Nothing yet.

The rest of the season passed in a blur. The Fire Ferrets had managed to score a slot in the play-offs. As did the Wolfbats. With some help from Asami, they were able to front their entry in the pot. And when the time came, the trio performed fabulously. Infinitely better than their showing in their first trip to the finals. Their teamwork held strong, unburdened by teenage drama. They made their way to the final match for the rematch of a lifetime: The Air Temple Fire Ferrets vs. the Whitefalls Wolfbats. The city's media was full of burning speculation. Old clips and photos from their first-- and last-- match together were dragged out. The media and the fans alike were calling it the rematch of a lifetime. The whole city seemed to burn with anticipation for the upcoming match. The stadium had never seen crowds gathering the day before the match before. In order to accommodate the massive demand to watch the match, a brand-new prototype of a visual transmitter would be tested. It would allow fans to watch everything that happened as it happened. Several rooms were quickly prepared with tables and chairs during the free day between the semi-final and final matches. The special cameras were connected and positioned on the referees' platforms and on wires suspended above the ring. The new technology was tested for any potential failure so as to prevent riots. Outside, a loudspeaker system was rigged up to the radio announcer's microphone so those who were forced to wait outside while waiting for any word of open seats could at least listen.

Crowds swarmed around, making it difficult even for the stadium security and staff, and even the players to get in. Only when the police were called in for crowd control did the process of allowing the press and spectators to enter go much more smoothly. The atmosphere was positively electric. The excitement of the fans was nearly palpable. First up, the dubious winners of their last match-up with their pregame show. It had gone-up in quality from last time, as Korra pointed out with a derisive snort. Two spotlights shone down on the players, obscured by two giant wing-like curtains to hide them on the moving platform. A route of trained wolfbats were released to fly out from either side before flying a circuit around the arena. Once they had flown below the ring and were safely out of the way, a round of pyrotechnics were set off around their side of the arena as Tahno and his teammates waved to the crowds cheering for them and screaming out their names. Korra was almost too busy grinding her fist into the palm of her other hand to notice that it was almost time for them to go on. For a much-improved opening act, Korra started them off with a giant wall of water shooting up from the pool. Mako poured a two-handed blast of fire on it so it slowly evaporated into steam. The lights hit the fog wall, their silhouettes appearing first as the moving platform pulled them to the ring. Two little fire ferrets were perched on either of Bolin's arms, standing on their front legs to mirror each other before jumping down to run back to their team's stand-by area. As with the Wolfbats, pyrotechnics were set off on their side as the Fire Ferrets' fans cheered wildly. The trio waved to the crowd as they took their positions opposite the Wolfbats.

The minute leading up to the start of the match was a tense one. And right from the first bell, it was a fierce match. Both teams threw all they had at the other. Any time Korra attempted to go after any other teammate, Tahno got right in the way and sent her water elsewhere.

"Let your boys handle my boys, Uhvatar," he said, slinging a short gush of water at her. "I think the crowd wants to see us go toe-to-toe again."

"In your dreams, Tahno!" Korra retorted as she redirected it into a water whip at Tahno's head.

The water whip connected, sending him tumbling to one side. Korra was left free to twirl over where Mako had been shoved back one zone to shove the Wolfbats' earthbender back in retaliation. By the end of round one, there was no clear winner. A tie required breaking and the Wolfbats won the coin toss.

"Let's go, Uhvatar," he called, putting on an unintentionally seductive drawl. "You're not the only one who's been practicing. So let's give the crowd what they want."

Scowling at him as the crowd went wild, she wondered why they wanted to see her face off against Tahno so badly. Whatever. She'd just show him and everyone else that time hadn't changed a thing. She would beat him just as she had last time. But something was different. He hadn't once insulted her or called her names besides her title. Shaking off the feeling, she got her head in the game as the middle ring rose up a couple feet. Right from the start water was flying in every direction. Tahno made a few lazy remarks, complimenting her near-hits, that she took as stabs at her waterbending ability. Rising anger blinded her, and before she knew it, her mask had been blown off her face as she was sent flying backwards off the platform. A collective gasp from the audience could be heard before the Wolfbats fans exploded into cheers for Tahno. Round one went to the Wolfbats.

Korra stared up in shock, slowly processing what had just happened. Even Mako and Bolin were too stunned to move. Only when Korra's helmet landed between her legs did her eyes narrow in fury. Tahno jumped down and was about to offer a hand to help her up when she slapped it away and snatched up her helmet as she got back to her feet. Without looking at him, she marched away from him toward her teammates to ask them if he had cheated at all. Tahno's teammates grabbed him into a group hug, not giving him time to react or tell her that it was just a sport. Nothing worth getting upset over. They pulled him back to their side to set up for round two. And what a round it was. Korra's bending escalated in ferocity, mostly toward Tahno. She was pulling out every trick she had ever learned, short of falling into the Avatar State and intentionally breaking the rules. No way would she stoop down to Tahno's level. Or the level he was at in the past. ...Distraction was quickly proving to be Korra's greatest enemy. An earth disc sent her tumbling back a zone, completely winding her. Clinging on to the side, she paused to heal herself, stopping once or twice, to fend off fire blasts until Bolin swooped in to her defense. The nearest ref looked unsure if he should call a penalty, before digging into his pocket for a copy of the rules. Nothing against healing yourself mid-round, so play carried on. After the round was dragged out, Tahno had been shoved back to zone three, giving the win to the Fire Ferrets.

With each team carrying a round, and no player forced into the drink yet, the match could go either way. Emotions ran high everywhere in the arena, so high, Mako called a quick time out before the last round could start. The brothers said what they could to cool off Korra before offering a strategy to push the Wolfbats back. All three would move together. Quick shots to push their opponents back one at a time. Once Korra got her temper back under control and agreed to give it a try, they broke apart and took their positions. Right at the bell, Mako shot off fire blasts at their feet. Bolin aimed for the legs and hips. Korra sent jet after jet of water right at each bender's gut or chest. As they all shifted around their zones, they adjusted where each one sent their attacks. The green light came, allowing the Fire Ferrets to proceed. Another relentless onslaught, sent two of the Wolfbats to zone three. Then Korra broke pattern to gather up enough water from under the smaller grate to sweep Tahno's feet from under him, then a second to push him backward into the drink. Just in time for the buzzer signalling the end of the match. None of the Fire Ferrets could believe it until the announcement echoed around the arena. Amid the deafening roars of the crowd inside and out, the new champions came together for a group hug. Korra wrapped her arms around them and lifted them both clear off their feet. In that moment, she hoped that feeling of euphoria would never leave her for as long as she lived.

Hours after the arena cleared out, both teams and their friends were camped out at Narook's enjoying alcohol, seaweed noodles, and more alcohol. Somehow they had managed to pick up a group of Fire Ferret cosplayers along the way and brought them to join the fun too. The whole motley crew were varying levels of sloshed in the back room, making toasts to the winners and the losers, to excellent plays and piss poor plays, to the whole season and fouls and refs and Shiro Shinobi and everything in between. Fans had packed into the noodlery, giving Narook and his daughter their best business in a long time. 

The night passed with a lot of laughter. They got steadily louder with each round they drank. Everyone started trickling out little by little as the night wore on. First Asami, the Bolin cosplayer, and one of the Wolfbats. Then Mako and Bolin supporting each other as they stumbled out. Then the other cosplayers and some of Tahno's friends and his other teammate. By the time Korra noticed it was just her and Tahno, Narook was stopping by their table asking if they wanted anymore noodles before the kitchen closed up. Both declined before shelling out their share of the bill and heading outside into the cold winter air. Korra had an arm around Tahno's shoulders after one unassisted step had sent her right down to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"You can just drop me off over there," Korra said, pointing toward the Probending Arena. "I can swim back to the island."

"Not happening, Uhvatar," Tahno said. "We need something so we don't drown."

"Why are you coming too?" Korra pouted.

"I live there, remember?"

" _No way!_ "

"Yeah way."

"That's so weird, because guess what?" Korra leaned in a little closer to whisper loudly in his ear. " _I live there too!_ "

"That so?" Even a little tipsy, it was hard for him to hide a grin and the amusement in his voice. 

"Yeah. Hey let's go find something to get to the island."

"Lead on, Uhvatar." He extended an arm out toward the arena.

With Tahno still supporting her as they weaved a path through the city, stopping twice so Korra could puke. They made it to rows of docks where public and private boats were moored. A little further on was the dock lined by the small fleet of police boats. Of course that's where Korra led him. And of course she insisted that they borrow one.

"They'll never know it's missing. Besides, we can return it tomorrow."

Tahno was about to say something, but Korra had already pulled away from his support and somehow crawled her way into the nearest boat. The words were lost as his logic took off early for the night. He untied the boat before jumping in after her.

"How does this thing start?!" he heard her shout from the bow.

"Probably needs a key, but we have something better," he said, following the side of the gently rocking boat.

"What's... that?" she asked. Then a few seconds later as the rocking registered. "OhspiritsImgourghfff--"

Korra promptly stuck her head over the side, emptying out some more of her stomach into the bay. When she looked back at Tahno, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped some vomit off the side of her mouth.

"We've got waterbending, my good Uhvatar. Now come to the back of the boat."

Not even thinking about what he was doing, he put an arm around Korra's waist and guided her to the back where he sat her down. It was a shame she had had so much to drink at the restaurant, the trip there would've been a lot smoother and a lot faster. But Tahno eventually managed to land the boat near the island's dock after a few attempts. The scratches would totally buff out.

Once they were both safely on land, Korra tried insisting she had her land legs back. After she tripped on nothing and lost more of her noodles all over the dock, she didn't fight the helping hand that pulled her arm around his shoulders or the other arm around her waist. That is, until Naga came bounding up to them out of the dark. Immediately, Korra broke free and draped herself over her best friend's neck, talking absolutely nonsense to her.

"Naga said she's taking me home for stewed sea prunes and ginseng tea with Oogi," she said, raising an arm to wave as she laid herself over Naga's back. "Bye byyyyyye~"

Naga started to walk off in the direction of the women's dormitories. Tahno watched them go, his sluggish mind debating _something_ until the cogs in there ground to a halt. His feet started after them.

"Hey, Korra. Wait a second."

"What did you say?" Korra called, turning her head to look back.

Naga paused in her trek and turned her head. She started to growl as Tahno approached, but stopped when he finally stopped so he was face-to-face with Korra.

"I said wait a second."

Before she could ask why, before Tahno's brain could tell him "you probably shouldn't do that" or "she's gonna kill you tomorrow", he placed a hand on either side of her face and leaned up to kiss her. Quick and gentle on the lips. When he stepped back, Naga yawned and trotted on again. Korra just watched him as the distance between them grew. One hand found its way to her lips, and he just caught her saying "huh..." before they turned a corner and disappeared.

A small smirk appeared on his face as he stood watching the spot where she vanished. A light weight dropped on his shoulder. The first of the flying lemurs to awaken. The first few rays of sunlight were starting to lighten the sky. How long had he been standing there? No matter. He scratched the lemur behind one of its large ears and walked off toward the men's dormitories where he intended to get a little bit of rest.

Late in the morning, Korra had finally wandered in for breakfast. She refused all food, but instead nursed a cup of tea. She shielded her eyes from the sun filtering in through the window, occasionally directing narrowed eyes towards it. No doubt she had a hideous hangover. Tahno wasn't in as bad a state, but the smell of the fresh bread made his stomach turn. So he opted for some fruit with his tea. Now that he had a clear mind, he wondered how much Korra remembered from the previous night. When he remembered the kiss he gave her, he found himself suddenly nauseous. Why hadn't she killed him yet? Why hadn't she said anything at all? ...Why was he so worried? Wait, he knew the answer to that last one. After sitting in silence for several minutes, save the muffled chatter coming from the other room, he cleared his throat.

"Do uh... you remember anything that happened last night?" he asked in an attempt to be casual.

"Mmmmrrrrno," Korra grumbled softly. "Not a thing."

"Nothing?"

"Nnn-wait, there was something. Someone kissed me--"

Tahno felt his blood run cold. He felt like he had just signed his own death warrant. Why had he opened his mouth? This was it. She was going to remember and then she was going to murder him.

"--but I don't know who. Also, it still tastes like something died in my mouth."

Well, that was anti-climatic. But on the bright side, he wasn't dead. But what was this feeling that wanted to just say "surprise Uhvatar, it was me"? He was spared acting on that whim when Ikki and Jinora poked their heads into the room.

"Someone kissed you?!" Ikki asked, speeding over to Korra's side in a flash. "Do you remember what he looked like? Was he tall? Was he short? Was he fat? Was he skinny? Was he handsome? Was it really a man?!"

"I just said, _I don't know_ , Ikki," Korra groaned, dropping her head on the table. "And tone it down, some of us have a headache."

"Maybe _some of us_ shouldn't have been out partying all night~" Ikki sang in a slightly higher pitch than her normal voice.

"Cut it out!" Korra snapped, jumping to her feet.

Ikki ran out of the room giggling, a breeze following her out of the room. Korra groaned again and glared at her tea as if it was silently judging her. Slowly, she pushed it away and got up from the table. Tahno was left alone to sip down his tea and eat his fruit as low indistinct voices drifted in from outside. He paid it no mind until ten minutes later when a loud "WHAT?!" exploded from Korra and a rumble shook the temple.

Without thinking, Tahno leapt to his feet and ran out to investigate the source. Finding Korra in Mako's face in another argument wasn't what surprised him. What _was_ surprising was that he was flanked by several other officers. All of them looked extremely uncomfortable, except Mako. He just looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but there.

"You can't arrest me!" Korra shouted. "I'm the Avatar! Besides, I didn't even _do_ anything!"

"Then how did one of our police boats end up here at the island?" he asked, pointing down to a police boat that had seen better days. "We have a witness that can place you near the docks around the time the boat was stolen. I'm sorry, Korra, but we need to take you into custody."

"But I didn't do it!" Korra told him. "Please, Mako. You have to believe me!"

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be," Mako said. It almost sounded like he was begging. Like there was some regret. "If the Council can prove you're innocent, you'll be let go. But until then you--"

"She didn't do it, _Detective_ ," Tahno said. What was he doing. _What the hell was he doing?!_ "I was with her at the docks."

Everyone present turned to look at him as he stepped out into the morning sun.

"Then did you see who took the boat?" Mako asked, regarding him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did," he said. "I took it. We were drunk and needed a way back to the island, so I suggested finding a boat to take back. The police boat was the first one we found. She was too far out of it to do anything."

Dead silence. Some of the Air Acolytes, old man Tenzin, Pema, and some of the airbender kids had gathered in time to hear his confession. Mako's shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh. Was it out of relief that he didn't have to arrest his old friend? Or was it something else? They had just started to get along too. Well... more than they had before, anyway.

"Cuff him," Mako ordered his subordinates. "I'll meet you back at HQ."

Two of them approached Tahno. He allowed them to put the cold, metal handcuffs on him without a fight. He could hear Mako apologizing over and over to Korra, asking for her forgiveness. But her eyes were on Tahno as he was escorted past them. He forced a smile and gave her a thumb's up, taking his other hand up with it.

"See you around some day, Uhvatar Korra," he said. "It's been fun."

She stared at him, her mouth opening as if she was going to say something. But something had stolen it. It only made his smile look that much more sad as he let his hands drop.

Once he was booked at Republic City Police Headquarters, he sat in a jail cell for a few days to await his trial. Or it really would be like a sentencing, since he'd just repeat his story. Some logical part of his mind kept telling him he was a crazy bastard. Bailing Korra out of hot water, only to be boiled alive himself. What had he been thinking? Korra was present at his trial, he noted, as he was led out to the defendant's podium. When asked how he pleaded to the charges (grand theft... destruction of police property...), he pleaded guilty. When asked if he kept to the story he had given his arresting officers on Air Temple Island in front of multiple witnesses, he said since it was the truth, he was sticking with it. And with the bang of a gavel, he was sentenced to a maximum of five to ten years in prison.

~*~

The next four years were rough. He had no visitors in the prison situated in the middle of a forest. A former Fire Nation-run prison in the Earth Kingdom and training ground for its long-time residents and most elite guards, the Yu-Yan Archers. Never once did he try to escape, never started any fights, obeyed every order given.... He and the other waterbenders interred there were kept inside most days, unless it was dry weather. Three years after his arrest, he was allowed to work with the prison's medical team. Good behavior paid off apparently, as did learning healing all those years ago. A little over four years after his arrival, he met with the warden. His good behavior and hard work had not gone unnoticed. With permission of the United Republic government, he would be released in one week's time. In that time, someone would be coming to escort him back to Republic City.

That week was the slowest week of his life. It was almost painful. The last three nights in his cell, he dreamed for the first time in years. First he dreamed of Republic City. He was out in the streets, asking everyone that passed for help, but they all ignored him or regarded him with disdain. He wondered if the dreams were supposed to be prophetic. His final night's dream started the same way, but there were no people this time. A sky bison with no saddle dropped from the sky into the square where he was knelt. Instinctively, he climbed on and off they flew. Men, women, and children in various shades of yellow and orange flew around him. One by one, they vanished until only a young man and a boy remained. They circled around him and the sky bison before flying off, the young man straight ahead into a large cloud, the boy off to one side. He continued on after the young man, but he was nowhere on the other side of the cloud. Instead, to one side Naga was running on top of the clouds with Korra riding her. She ran ahead of him, laughing and waving. She called for him to hurry up. 

"Let's go... hurry up.... Tahno... it's time... let's go.... Hurry up...."

His eyes opened. It was just a dream. He sat up and stretched. As he tossed the blanket aside, he had a feeling like he was being watched. Looking to his cell door, there was a prison guard and... _Korra?_ He had to still be dreaming. He rubbed his eyes, but she was still there.

"Hurry up, Tahno," she said, tapping her foot. "You'd think you wouldn't want to sleep in on the day you're supposed to get out."

"Nice to see you too, Uhvatar," he said, a lazy grin appearing as he felt his heart ache worse than it had in a long time. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I was having a nice dream."

"Yeah, well, you should be sorry," she said, folding her arms. "I came all the way out here to get you, like the court wanted. Now hurry up already."

"As you wish, Uhvatar."

It took an hour for him to get his old clothes, shower, fix his hair to its former glory, and turn in his prison uniform. He had a prison guard escort all the way to the doors leading to the outside. To freedom. To one impatient Avatar leaning against... a really nice-looking Satomobile. He had fully-expected to be treated to a ride on the mutt if the Avatar was giving him a ride.

"Since when do you drive?" he asked, sounding thoroughly amused as he approached her.

"Since a couple years ago," she said, opening the door and dropping into the driver's seat. "Asami told me I had to learn so we could race each other. Who am I to tell my best friend-- besides Naga-- no?"

He considered a smart remark, but something held him back. Fresh out of prison, he didn't want to end up in the hospital... or worse, walking back to Republic City alone. So he got in after giving her a shrug as if to say "I suppose you couldn't".

The ride back to the city was surprisingly smooth. She really had been practicing. He made a mental note to give his thanks to Miss Sato for teaching Korra how to drive properly.

"So how was I granted the honor of having the Uhvatar herself deliver me from prison?" Tahno asked.

"I volunteered to do it," she said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"...Really?"

Now there was a surprise. This was the first time he had seen her (or anyone from Republic City, really) since his sentencing. 

"Yes, _really_."

"Can I ask why? Surely you have better-- more important things-- to do with your time."

"Because I have some questions for you. Questions I haven't been able to have answered in four years."

"Ask away, Uhvatar," he said, reclining a little in his seat.

"How much do you remember of the night after the probending tournament? I don't remember anything after my team won."

"I still remember a lot of it," he said, wondering where she was going with this. Was she going to ask him more about his crime?

"Don't laugh, because this may seem like a stupid question," Korra said slowly, "but... did you see who kissed me that night?"

Now it was Korra's turn to be surprised. He didn't laugh at all. She glanced over to where he was in the passenger seat. Tahno had the faintest hint of a smile on his face with his eyes closed. Did he fall asleep on her?! She reached over and punched him hard in the shoulder. Her hand still on the steering wheel jerked it toward the side of the road until she corrected it.

"Hey!" he said, grabbing the spot where she had hit him.

"I asked you an important question!" she snapped.

"And I was thinking of the answer."

"...Oh. Sorry. ...So, did you?"

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing."

" _And???_ "

"And what?" One quick glare from Korra gave him the answer. " _Oh_ , I see. You want to know who it was."

" _Yes._ "

He had forgotten how fun and easy it was to wind Korra up. As much as he l-- cared for her, it never got old. Or maybe he had missed it in the years he had been away. So he kept silent, putting on his best thinking face and tapped his cheek with a finger.

"You know, I think I remember his face. It was dark, but I got a good look at him."

"Then tell me already!"

"He was tall and lean, but muscular. I'd say he was probably a bender. Nice hair too...."

"Do you know his name?" she asked, a bite of impatience edging in.

...Spirits above, the lady _still_ couldn't take a hint.

"Sure I do. And you know it too."

"Wha-- oh no. No way. I can't believe it."

Tahno could feel his heart sink. This... wasn't quite how he imagined things to go. She sounded absolutely revolted. Okay, so maybe they hadn't been the best of friends, but he wasn't _that_ awful of a person.... Right?

"I am going to _kill_ Mako when we get back!"

She thought.... _Oh spirits help him._ He banged his head into the window before turning to face her and interrupt her furious babbling.

"--said we were just friends and knew it would never work! That a--"

"Korra! It wasn't Mako! It was me! _I_ kissed you!"

He watched as her eyes widened. Suddenly he found his body leaning forward as the car lurched to a sudden stop. The only noise was the muffled engine and a slight ringing in Tahno's ears. Her head slowly turned to face him as she shifted it into park.

"...You?" She asked quietly.

Ohhhhhh boy. What can of worms did he just open when he opened his mouth?

"Yeah, me," he said, all suave and self-assuredness suddenly gone.

"Are you joking? This is a joke, right...?"

...That cut deep.

"You wound me. A man lays his heart out for you and this is how you treat him? That's cold."

Korra spluttered, at a complete loss for words. To her credit, her cheeks picked up a bit of embarrassed color.

"Well how was I supposed to know?!" she finally burst out. "It's not like you ever said anything!"

"I didn't think you were too dense to pick up on signals!"

Tahno slapped his hand to his forehead. Was he honestly having this conversation? _Really?_

"You... I... _what?!_ "

"Why else would I have gone wandering into the desert alone, not knowing if I'd even find you dead or alive? Why else would I have _begged_ to live on a vegetarian-only island for five years? Why else would I have gotten my old team back together the same season you did? Why else would I have thought-- besides the obvious-- that the Uhvatar going to prison for something that was only her drunken idea, was a bad thing? Why else would the thought of seeing _you_ again have kept me from losing my mind in that hell hole?! Why else do I think of you any time I even try and _look_ at another woman?!"

Something about finally getting years and years of repressed emotions off his chest made him feel a little lighter. Korra was stunned beyond words as Tahno flopped back in his seat, running his hands over his hair. It was a lot to take in at once. Minutes crawled by in awkward silence. To Tahno, waiting for her to offer any sort of reply was torment. While he hoped she wouldn't tell him to get out, laugh at him, or pulverize him into oblivion, he wasn't exactly expecting her to jump for joy and say she loved him. The last eighteen years in their shared history had been... interesting. And yet, there was some little part of him that had belonged to her for most of that time. And it _burned_ in his heart.

When Korra finally found her voice, the first things to come out of her mouth were questions. Disjointed questions, at that.

"How long have you...? Does this mean you...? _Why me?_ "

"It wasn't love at first sight, if that's what you're wondering. Sure, I thought you looked good back then, but it wasn't until a few years later. That's when I caught myself looking for you everywhere I went... thinking about you all the time like some lovesick sparrowkeet. Not sure why it was you. Maybe because you were the first girl not to throw herself at me on sight? The first one to present a challenge? Or maybe because I knew you'd be stronger and better than me some day, being the Uhvatar and all. Or maybe it was something else entirely. There's something about you that grabbed my attention and never let it go."

Silence again. This had to be some kind of record. Tahno wasn't sure he had ever heard Korra be quiet for this long when a conversation was going on. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. The silence didn't last for much longer.

"Wait... you actually _love_ me?"

"Wha--"

The girl sucked at picking up hints, but she could read between the lines? What the hell was his life?

"You just said it!"

Why couldn't he read her tone?

"Nnghh... I..."

This was going nowhere. Words were failing him. Yes, he did love her, but he didn't admit it outright... did he? His grandmother always did tell him actions spoke louder than words. And nine years ago, Pema had advised him to follow his heart, refusing to give any advice more specific than that. So, he leaned over toward the driver's seat and kissed Korra for the second time in his life. He wasn't sure, but he could've sworn he felt her kiss him back before he pulled away.

The look on her face was nothing like he had seen before. Maybe he had imagined it? Her fingers found their way up to her lips as she stared at Tahno. It was like she was looking at him for the first time.

"That was it... it really was you, four years ago."

Of all the things to say....

"Didn't I say that earlier?"

Maybe he had grown too accustomed to having girls fall all over him. He could've had any of his fans or groupies, but no. He had to be the one to fall for _her_. But what was this urge to ram his head against the window? As much as he loved to press her buttons, she somehow managed to find his and press them without even trying. Well, fair was fair.

"So... you love me."

"I think that's been established."

"But I don't know if I love you."

 _Ow...._ Even though he had factored that as a possible answer, it didn't make it hurt any less.

"How about you give me a chance?"

"Huh?"

"Go out with me. After we get back to Republic City. Once, twice, maybe a few more times after that. If I can't win you over, you can tell me to take a hike. So. Whaddyuh say, Uhvatar?"

She thought over it long and hard. He was half-expecting her to turn him down right there. And then...

"Alright. One night out. That's it. And if you kiss me again without my permission, I'll sink you up to your chin in the nearest rock and leave you there."

Tahno let out a low whistle. "You drive a hard bargain, but I'll take it."

She turned pulled the car out of park and continued the long drive back to Republic City. While they barely spoke for the rest of the way, Tahno wore a genuine smile on his face all the way back to Air Temple Island.

~*~

Tahno could hardly believe how fast a year had blown by. He finally had a steady job and a small, but nice place in the city. True to his word, he hadn't kissed Korra. Sure he had asked a few odd times, but she always turned him down. Much to his amusement, she still agreed to meet up with him for dinner here, a visiting Fire Nation circus there, an occasional walk around the park, and-- when it was in season-- every probending match. Tonight, happened to be one of those nights. Tahno had asked if she would join him for a match. Korra pretended to be put upon, but said that she was planning to go anyway, so they might as well go together. After all, who else could she talk to during each and every match with Mako busy with the police force, Asami busy running her company, and Bolin still competing in the matches themselves? He knew she was making excuses, but whatever made her feel better about going on their dates.

After the match, they headed for Narook's. Even though they could have their pick of restaurants, seaweed noodles seemed to be the best thing to accompany post-match analyses and debates. That night, it was a debate, but not over probending.

"You really should just admit it," Tahno said before scooping up some noodles.

"Ahmuit whah?" Korra asked, halfway through a mouthful of noodles.

He set down his bowl and chopsticks before leaning closer to her over the table.

"Admit you at least like me," he said. "Why else would you have kept agreeing to go out on these dates with me?"

He was first met by half-chewed seaweed noodles in his face. Once he wiped it off, he found her face stuck right into his. He couldn't help but be amused that even though she was putting on a grumpy front, the blush on her cheeks wasn't out of anger.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she hissed. "We just happen to be going to a lot of the same places and share some common interests!"

"Dream on, Uhvatar," he said in a low voice. "You said one date, and that was a year ago. Last I checked, this wasn't our first date."

"I-it's not a date!"

"If you insist."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so... so... _you_!"

"Even if it would make you happy, I couldn't. But if I can make a suggestion, you might want to calm down or we can take this outside."

"I don't need to calm down! Everything's fine!"

"You're turning the color of a jorbjoo berry and I don't think some people on the other side of the room heard everything you said."

His words pulled her attention away from his face to look around the restaurant. Most of the other patrons were staring at them. Her face flushed even more as she wondered how loud she had gotten. The obvious answer: too loud.

"Let's go," she muttered.

They abandoned their half-finished bowls, Tahno paying for their food on the way out. By the time he made it outside, Korra was already walking away fast.

"Hey! Can we at least finish talking?" he called after her.

"Talking about what?" she shouted, without looking back. "About how you manage to crawl under my skin like a mole-tick?!"

Tahno jogged to catch up and grabbed her shoulder. As soon as he did, she whipped around, lifting a hand to push his off. However, it ended with her backhanding his face. It stung but at least nothing was seriously injured. Really, she could've done a lot worse. And yet...

"I didn't mean to slap you! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," he said, holding up a hand as if to hold off her apology. "Nothing's broken or bleeding."

"It's just... sometimes you make me so mad!" she said, balling up her hands into fists.

As he expected, they came to land on his chest, but just an inch or two below his shoulders. Unlike his expectations, they came down firmly, but without enough impact to cause him any pain. She looked up at him, a burning intensity in her eyes that he didn't see very often. But something about it compelled him to keep quiet until she finished what she had to say.

"But it's weird," she continued. "Even though you drive me crazy sometimes, I _do_ like hanging out with you. I like talking with you and going places with you. I saw that you were more than just the jerk I met nineteen years ago. That you changed a lot since then. I guess... I guess what I'm trying to say is... I think I like you."

"You like me, huh? Enough to let me kiss you?"

"No."

 _Well._ It looked like it would probably be a while before-- hold the phone. His train of thought suddenly collided into a dead end as he found Korra putting a hand on either side of his head and pulling it down a couple inches to meet hers for a kiss. Her lips were pressed firmly to his, quickly encouraging him to kiss her back. When she didn't let up after a few seconds, his arms slipped around her back to keep her close.

Was this a dream? If it was he didn't want to wake up. Then again, his cheek still stung a little. _Spirits above, what was going on._ When she finally pulled away, there was a bit of a smirk on her face.

"Because I wanted to kiss you first, for once."

Of all the sneaky... an amused grin appeared on Tahno's face.

"You're really something, you know that?" he asked.

"I think you've mentioned it once or twice."

One of her hands slid down to rest on his shoulder. Tahno dipped his head a little lower and was granted one more kiss.

~*~

The next few years were... interesting, to say the least. Korra and Tahno's courtship continued on, even more than a year later when it turned out Korra was pregnant. Despite being thirty-seven, going on thirty-eight, she managed to ruffle some feathers by saying they didn't have plans to get married yet. A week after her birthday, their first son was born. After some squabbling over names, he was introduced as Atertak. Almost two years later, their second son, Uyarak joined the family. Another two years, and still Korra dug her feet against any suggestion of marrying Tahno. Her reasoning being her job as the Avatar coming first. Even with son number three, Ikkuma, born into the world. They were fine living as they did. They shared the responsibility of taking care of the children, even when Korra had to go take care of Avatar business elsewhere in the world. And it was pretty obvious that they loved each other, even if Korra wasn't big on public displays of affection. It showed in smaller ways. Occasional hand-holding when she thought no one was looking, a _slightly_ gentle punch to the shoulder when he teased her, the way her eyes softened slightly when she talked to him. It was all fine by Tahno anyway. He got to see a side of her that waited until they were alone before kissing him senseless.

It was the spring after her forty-second birthday that Tahno presented her with a surprise as soon as she came back from resolving a dispute in an Earth Kingdom forest. An engagement necklace featuring ornate symbols of all four bending arts in one circle carved into the light blue stone. He proposed an autumn wedding on Air Temple Island, so long as no new threat appeared, to which she happily accepted. As time went on, Korra was pleased that the peace she had created held strong. Another surprise was their first and only daughter, Sanakka, four years after they were married. The last of their children. Their three boys were already on their way toward mastering their elements: water for Atertak and Ikkuma, and earth for Uyarak, much to Korra's shock. At least, it was a shock until Tahno told her he was a quarter Earth Kingdom on his dad's side. Lucky for the boy, his mother could teach him earthbending as well as she could teach his brothers waterbending. As Sanakka grew, her powers as a waterbender came to light. While she loved her mother, it was no secret that she was her father's daughter. Tahno secretly spoiled her and taught her waterbending while telling Korra to go teach the boys more advanced techniques. Well, more advanced for thirteen, twelve, and ten year-old kids, that is.

They were a happy family of six, and some days felt so... _normal_. As if Korra weren't the Avatar. Major conflicts hadn't been seen for years, the Avatar's non-reluctance to pull out a can of whoopass on her enemies well-known. But if conflicts arose with spiritual forces, she faced her duty to answer the call, no matter where it was. Their only consolation was that the incidents were far and few in between.

Soon after Atertak's sixteenth birthday, he was given permission to stay with Korra's parents in the South Pole and study their way of life there, over the one he had known in Republic City. It was with the reluctance of letting her first child leave for an unknown period of time that almost held her back. But as he would be with her parents and _they_ hadn't tried to stop her from running to Republic City when she wasn't much older than he was right then, that she agreed and convinced Tahno to go along with her. Even though it broke their hearts to say goodbye, they knew it would be a matter of time before the rest would ask to travel or even move out on their own. Indeed, Uyarak left to explore a month before he turned eighteen, but only on the stipulation that he'd write from time to time. Soon after his departure, Atertak returned for a brief visit to inform his parents that he was staying to live on his own in the South Pole. At nearly twenty, it didn't feel right to stop him from making his own choices. One by one, their boys were becoming men. With Sanakka at the tender age of twelve, Tahno found himself wishing their daughter would stop growing up and stay with them forever.

With her fifty-ninth birthday coming up in a few short months, Korra could hardly believe her twenty-six-year-old son was already married and still living in the South Pole. Uyarak had settled near the industrial districts of Republic City so he could be closer to his job at one of Auntie Asami's factories. Ikkuma had given up an attempt at living as an Air Acolyte and instead decided to make his living in the probending arena, where he quickly made a name for himself. As for Sanakka, at eighteen she was breaking all the boys' hearts, and her father's along with it. His beautiful baby girl would always be his baby, and he insisted on escorting her on her trip to visit the North Pole until Korra told him to stop being stupid and that she'd be fine on her own, like her brothers had. They had gone out into the world farther distances than her, and she would be back faster than most of her brothers. 

Eventually all their children had left home. Ikkuma and Sanakka chose places to live around Republic City, but far enough that daily visits were not a thing that happened. Tahno and Korra gave their children space to grow on their own, to make their own choices, to make mistakes.... But they were still always there for them, whether in person or over the phone. Both stayed physically active, Korra more so she could keep up with her duties. Soon times came where saying goodbye to old friends and family became slightly more common. Katara had passed on soon after several of her great-grandchildren had been born, having reached an unimaginable age. (Even if one of her past lives had lived much longer.) As the years passed, they bid farewell to Tenzin and Lin. Eventually, Senna fell ill and passed on. Tonraq seemed to lose the will to live without her and followed soon after. Pema survived a few more years before they said goodbye and thanks for the advice to her. How strange it was to suddenly realize that so much time had passed, and they were the voice of advice for the newer generations. Despite being in their early eighties, it was a reminder that they should get their affairs in order. Especially Korra. She left explicit orders with the Order of the White Lotus that while they would be charged with protecting the Avatar, it would still be important for him or her to experience the world that they would be protecting at a young age.

As they slowly approached their nineties, they were still very much in love and were starting to take things a tiny bit easier. They would take a nighttime stroll through Republic City park once a week, sometimes stopping for a waterbending duel in the pond. They made a point to meet up with their friends sometimes. And their children and grandchildren were always welcome for a visit, unless they happened to be out at the probending arena.

One muggy summer evening, a night like every other before it, the old couple were out on their weekly walk. Now firmly in their nineties, every moment was savored and treated as if it were a rare treasure. They sat on a bench under a waning crescent moon, watching its reflection ripple over the pond's surface. As per usual, they talked together about nothing in particular or things most important in their lives. Sometimes it was their growing family, sometimes it was probending, and sometimes it turned to deeper subjects.

"Nights like this," Tahno said, "I start feeling like a new man. I feel like I'm thirty again."

Korra chuckled as he gently placed an arm around her shoulders.

"If you're thirty again, you might want to try winning my heart again," she teased, turning her eyes up to the sky.

"And spend another twenty years chasing you down? I'll be an old man again by the time I catch you."

"Or maybe you'll have learned enough about me to do it before then," she said, giving him a gentle nudge.

"Perhaps..." He paused a few minutes, closing his eyes to listen to the sounds of summer around them. "Know what, Korra?"

"What?" she asked, still staring up to the stars.

"I'll always love you," he said, leaning against her shoulder.

The sentimentalism made her smile as she looked around for a moment before pressing her lips to the top of his head.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Silence passed between them for a few minutes. But it was a few minutes too many.

"Tahno?"

No answer. And then... a snore. He had fallen asleep on her. She shook his shoulder until he awoke with a snort. Korra smoothed her fingers over his remaining hair.

"Let's go home, hm?"

Nodding sleepily, he eased himself up off the bench, but kept his arm around his wife the whole way home.

"I don't know why, but I feel so tired," he told her.

"Well, it is getting late," Korra said, looking toward the clock tower.

"We're waterbenders, Korra," he pointed out. "Naturally tuned with the night, no matter the phase of the moon."

"But we're not as young as we used to be, old man," she said, prodding him in the chest.

"Maybe you finally wore me out," Tahno joked.

"Very funny."

The back-and-forth teasing continued all the way back home and even into bed as they were about to fall asleep. Korra was out like a light within a few minutes, giving Tahno a little time to admire her before his own eyes would close. He still felt so lucky. Korra's body and spirit were still as strong as ever. Even with her pale white and grey hair, she was still so beautiful. He stroked her hair delicately, grateful she was still as sound a sleeper as the first night they had shared a bed. As he let his eyes close, he let his hand come to rest on her shoulder. His dream that night brought him to fly through a starry sky and bright moonbeams with Korra at his side, holding his hand. When he looked again, he was flying farther away. He couldn't see her face anymore, but she was waving and trying to tell him something. Something lovely he couldn't hear anymore.

The next morning, Korra waited for several people to arrive. She was still in her nightclothes, her hand clasped over Tahno's. Her thumb running back and forth over the back of it. Thirty minutes later, three of her children were in the room as a city coroner pronounced the Avatar's husband and one of her best friends dead at ninety-eight. Twenty minutes later, he was gone a second time, his body brought to the city morgue where it would be prepared for burial. Korra watched them take him away from the doorway.

"I'll always love you too, my old fool," she whispered, ignoring the tears making trails down her face.

~*~

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely, but constructive criticism is better. It's been a while since I've written fic, especially one this long. So, if you have anything that you think can help improve my writing at all, please share.


End file.
